


His Fingers are Obscene

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Series: Oral Fixation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Fixation, POV Chris Argent, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Honestly, the title is a really accurate summary.





	His Fingers are Obscene

Stiles was pacing, index and middle fingers tapping against his lips as the rest of the fingers on that hand rested just under his jawline. The fingers on his other hand tapped out a different rhythm on his thigh.

It was a very obvious display of nervousness.

Chris was ready to step in, place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and tell him that the others would be fine. There was a reason Chris hadn't joined them on the mission: because it was straightforward and there was no reason for anyone to get hurt. Of course Peter made several remarks that only Chris, and any attentive werewolves, could hear about how he surely had other reasons to stay with the barely legal boy (which weren't true at all, Chris tried to tell himself).

However, Chris didn't get the chance to comfort Stiles as he was suddenly enraptured by the sight in front of him.

Stiles had stopped in his pacing and was now frowning at the wall in front of him, lost in thought. Slowly, his fingers had slipped into his mouth, his lips parting to make room.

It was absolutely obscene. 

Chris watched as the fingers, slick and shiny with spit, fell out of his mouth and paused midway through the air as if he was gesturing to someone.

Thoughts and images flooded the hunter's mind of different things that could replace those fingers. He quickly pushed the thoughts away.

Stiles' hand flew back up to his mouth, likely as he had another thought, and he chewed on the tip of his thumb.

It was probably a nervous gesture, unconsciously showing his worry, but Chris wasn't currently thinking properly enough to comprehend that. All he could think about was that pink tongue darting out to lick his lips and the tip of his thumb.

God, he hated when Peter was right.

He decided then that he should speak up, before Stiles' gestures became more obscene.

"Stiles, are you-" he cleared his throat, "-are you okay? You know the others are going to be fine, right?" 

Stiles' wide eyes snapped up to Chris', as if he had forgotten the man was there. He probably had, to be honest.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. This is, like, a normal level of concern." As he spoke, his eyes drifted to the thumb pressed to his lips and quickly threw his hand to his side.

The hunter raised an eyebrow but Stiles didn't say anything else. 

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help calm your nerves," Chris trailed off. 

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks for the offer." Stiles smiled, soft and kind like Chris had never seen before, and it was almost worse than the obscene finger licking.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so short, I almost want to add more but I think it's nice at this length too. This is also part of a series with other 'Stiles has an oral fixation' fics I'm writing.
> 
> My inbox is always open, so you can request anything from more stargent to more oral fixations to completely fucking random things (@stilesxeveryone)!


End file.
